How was the Date?
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: 1ch a recape of the End of Time from Jacks point of view   2nd ch the next day a chat with 11  a Prequal or sequal depending on how you look at it of explaining the painfull


This happens after (explaining the painful another of my fan fictions) and children of earth, just after the end of time, the wedding of river song and before miracle day.

How was the date?

Captain Jack Harkness was moping around, sadly regarding his drink it had been quite a while since he'd seen Gwen and Rhys and he was missing them. And Torchwood, he missed Torchwood it was a shame really, that it had been blown up. But he wasn't ready to go back. Not yet. He was pulled out of his reverie when the barkeep handed him a slip of paper, he looked up curiously. Answering his un-asked question he went on to say.

"From the guy over there" indicating with his head. Jack glanced up and saw the Doctor, the one in the converse, who looked sad but marginally happy at seeing Jack again. He indicates with his head to look at the note. Eyes wide in disbelief, Jack does so. 'His name is Alonzo' written with an arrow is scrawled across in the Doctors hand writing. He looks to the side just as a Sailor in a sexy captain's hat sits down beside him taking of his cap. Trust the doctor to know someone called Alonzo, he thought coyly, what with all his Alonzi's, 'bet he loved that one.' He looks at the doctor, really looks, and then he remembered what the 11th doctor said to him all that long ago on that hill (ignore that bit if you haven't read any of my other fan-fictions) "you where one of the last people I saw before I last regenerated you know" with a sad smile. This doctor must be dying/regenerating he concluded before giving a salute to the wounded hero, pain for his friend growing in his chest, who give a small salute in return before walking away. Jack felt better than he had felt for a while, knowing the doctor had come to him to seek comfort even though he had probably seen others before him. Jack feeling more like himself than he had for weeks, turned and said with a cheeky smile.

"So Alonzo."

Alonzo replies rather shocked "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Kind of Physic." I say slyly

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" A smile playing on his lips

"Oh, yeah", I replied earning a seductive smile in return. Tonight was going to be a great night.

Chapter 2

The next day

Last night was great, learnt a lot about Alonzo. Learnt he was aboard Star ship Titanic when the doctor saved him and sadly only 3 others on board. Something the doctor and I have in common then. We can't save everyone, but we try anyway and when we fail we both feel terrible it's something no-one can get used to. I also learnt that….

"How was the date?" someone said, "Had a nice night?" Dammit, well I'd lost that train of thought. Sighing, I looked to see who had interrupted me. It was the doctor, the one who'd talked to me on that hill.

"Yeah doctor," I replied, "Best night I've had in a while, you see, he was a little bit shy but…" The doctors' eyes had widened and he quickly held up his hand to silence me saying

"Enough" in a flustered voice, "no details, you 51stC people I don't know why I hang out with you so much," he says scratching his cheek

"Oh doctor, you love us really, I mean I've heard the rumours." The doctor just nods at this until asking in a curious voice,

"What rumours? And thinking back how did you know I was the doctor I've regenerated since we last met?"

I laugh and say "Doctor only you would wear a bow tie and tweed, that and I saw this you not so long ago except you were wearing a long green naval coat though." The doctor smiled and said

"Love that coat"

I continue and say "And you did back then, not now, park your box right next to me, oh and thanks that talk we had made me feel so much better about the 456." He says

"You're welcome, though for me it hasn't happened yet, Time you can't keep it straight in your head." I give a laugh and say

"Said that too doctor."

"I did? I seem to be saying that a rather lot lately." He looked as if he were reliving fond memories for he had a slight smile on his face. Then as he snapped out of it he said "and the rumours?"

"Ha! about you and river song, are they true?"

"Ah, those rumours, about how she either kills me or marries me," then he added rather sheepishly with a frown "though she did both, but enough about me, I came to talk to you, so let's talk." I watched as his mood suddenly turned serious. "What are you going to do now?"

I sigh and say "I think I'll go back, find a place, earth does need protecting" he gives an encouraging smile before saying,

"That's the jack I know" gaining confidence I went on to say

"Where's your hot companion? You usually have one, ide love to meet her." Just teasing but he looks offended and says,

"That's not what I'm like jack and anyway she's married."

"Ooh doctor, you marry your companions now?" I say slyly, him being the man he was, he was quickly growing flustered as he said "no, no Amy's married to Rory, Rory the Roman…. Now that's a title, Rory the last centurion. I'm not going to go into it or it will take ages, any way let's just say it involves starting the universe and leave it at that." He was just babbling now, I laugh and say

"Don't sweat it doctor, I know what you mean I seem to have vague memories of meeting that last centurion he was sexy in his get up, guarding his girlfriend in a box, knew he must know you in some shape or form. He wouldn't sleep with me though," I sighed "Such a pity." The doctor just laughs and says "Trust you to try that"

"I thought it was a dream until just now guess not, though I hope to meet him again in this reality if you would be so kind if you would be so kind to set it up." He shakes his head and mumbles "Good old jack." Then louder says "maybe later but…" he pauses and takes out his physic paper, looks at it and carry's on, sighing "But, right now ide better get going miss River Song, you might know her Jack, needs me for something or other." He stood up "lovely to see you again captain, suppose I'll see you on that hill, see you in another time, another place," and he left me leaving me thinking about how well I knew River Song, now that was a good night, all of them.


End file.
